Why did I ever leave?
by Becky143jonas
Summary: Voldemort is gone and Harry and Ginny start going out. Then Ginny finds out about something and has to leave to America. What happens when she comes back 4 years later? H/G and R/Hr.
1. I'm going back

Chapter 1- I'm going back.

It's been 4 years, since the last time I saw my family. I miss them. But they have the right to know. I mean it's not a secret I can keep to myself. I can't go back, if I go back, I'll have to see him. He's probably still living at my house, I mean my mom told him, after Dumbledore died, that he'd live whit us. I remember that day. I was sitting on the couch, he came in grumbling, he said –Hi Ginny- in the most ungrateful way he could, and went inside the kitchen. Then I heard mom scream –Harry James Potter, you are to live here whit us, because that's what Dumbledore order-. He didn't want to, he said he'd put us all in danger, but he agreed. I laughed to myself. I really do love him still. But he's still being followed, even though Voldemort's been gone 5 years. Why did I have to leave? I asked my self everyday. The answer was easy. I had a burden to bear, and he wasn't up for it. He never told me that but I knew. He didn't have to tell me. I knock on the door woke me up from my thoughts. I opened it, there was a tall man, whit brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes, he was wearing his work uniform. A whit long sleeve shirt, and black pants, like the ones you wear at a wedding. A blue tie whit read stripes. I noticed he wasn't wearing the blue blazer he was supposed to be wearing.

- Hi Jack- I said letting him inside.

- Hello Gin- He answered

- How was work? - I asked

- It was fine, where is Jenny? - He asked me.

- She's going to be at Dianne's house today. –I answered him.

- I'm going back. – I told him sitting on the couch. –To my family, I mean my mom has to

meet her, and her father. –

- Ginny, her father has always had the right to know. But you don't have to go threw this. I mean, you could call your mom, tell her to come pick her up. You don't have to go back. – He told me, grabbing my hand.

- I miss my mother, and my father, and my brothers, and Hermione. –

- Ginny, go back, but don't come back crying, because he hurt you.-

- I'm going, but if I don't come back, don't look for me. Just remember you're my best friend.- I smiled at him.

He stayed for dinner, then left, I packed, my things, then I went and packed hers. I sent an owl to mom, telling her to get everyone out of the house, for tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon, and that I would bring someone for her to meet. She answered back in less than and hour, saying everything was set. But I wasn't sure if I should go, I mean, Harry was there. But what's life with out a little risk.


	2. Mom, meet Jenny

Chapter 2- Mom meet Jenny.

At 4:30 we where all ready in front of the fire place. I had explained to Jenny, she would meet her grandmother and other relatives today, of course, I excluded that she would meet her father too. And like every 3 year old would, she asked if she would meet her father. Like every mother would, I told her I wasn't sure.

At 4:59, I grabbed a hand-full of flu powder and throw it in the chimney. Jenny stepped inside whit me. I yelled –THE BURROW- then Jenny screamed and hugged me. We were there. Mom hugged me. I hugged her back.

- Mom, I'm sorry I left- I said

- Don't worry Ginny the thing is you came back. - My mom said, still hugging me.

- Mom this Jennifer Marie, but we all call her Jenny, Jenny this is your grandmother. –Jenny hugged her. My mom hugged her back. Then my mom crouched down, to her height, and examined her.

- She has Harry's hair, but has your eyes and his nose. Also she has your freckles. - Mom said.

- And his stubbornness. –I said

- Ginny everyone's going to get here soon do you want to see them today, or tomorrow? –

- Today, and Jenny's going to stay up too. –I said and played whit my finger. –Does Harry still live here?-

- Yes, he never really wanted to leave, I mean he's part of the family. –Mom answered. –He's the first one to get back from work every day.-

- Well I'll go take a bath, and Jenny give mom your medicine, tell her the hours you're supposed to take them, and then you'll take a bath. - I told her.

When I finished taking my bath, I went down stairs and told Jenny where the bathroom was, so she could take her bath.

- Harry's outside, I told him not to come in, because I wanted you to tell him. – Mom said.

- Call him. - I tell her. When he came in he acted normal.

- Hello Ginny-

- Hi Harry. - I said taking deep breath. – Mom could you leave us alone for a moment? –

After she left Harry said –I'm not sure I want to be alone with you.-

- I have to tell you something. –

- Shoot.-

- Harry, the day I left, I didn't leave because I didn't love you anymore, or because I wanted to run away. But because I wanted to protect someone, because I knew that she'd be in danger. –

- Why did you come back then? –He asked me sarcastically. – To tell me you made your life fine whit out me? Because that's the only reason coming to my head as to why you came back. –

- I came back for you to meet that person. –I said. –She's upstairs tacking a bath. And before the shock comes she looks a lot like you. – I went into the living room whit my mom, and started crying, she hugged me.

-You don't want to look ugly for when your father gets here don't you right? –She asked. I shacked my head. – Then stop crying. –

Everyone took the thing about me being here as a shock, but worst was Hermione who screamed and hugged me, then fainted.


	3. Harry she's your daugther

Chapter 3- Harry she's your daughter.

Harry went to his room after our talk. And after everyone had gone to bed, and meet Jenny, Mom told him to go to the living room, where I was supposed to be. He came down stairs, he was wearing the long night snitch pants I gave him for his 17th birthday. No shirt, and his hair was wet, I felt like I went back in time, when he crawled in my bed at night, when he had nightmares about Voldemort, dressed exactly like that. Though I had to admit, that wasn't the image I wanted Jenny to take of him.

- Harry, you're about to meet the person who changed my life. –I told him.

- Ginny I don't care who changed your life, all I want is for you to tell me why you left me. –

- For that, you have to meet Jenny. –I said examining my shoe laces. –Jenny, come in here. –

She came in looking at a face she already knew, because of the many pictures I had shown her about her father.

- Harry, meet Jennifer, my daughter- I said. And I saw a silent tear run down his cheek.

- You got married?-

- Never. –

- Then you had a daughter not being married? –

- Yes.-

- And now you're here to rub it in my face. –He said getting up.

- No. – I said as calmly as I could. –Harry, Jenny is…Jenny's the reason I went away. I was scared you wouldn't know how to handle it. That she'd get hurt by a Death Eather.- I took a deep breath. – Harry, Jenny is your daughter.-

He looked stunned. He couldn't drink it in, for I moment I thought he would laugh. But nothing he just looked at her, and then he crouched down to look at her face. That broke my heart. After a long silence of Harry looking at her, he got up.

- She's no older than 3 years I guess. – He said

- She turns 4 in 2 months. – I specified.

- I'm a really good Quitch player too. – She said looking at her father – Mom says I got that from you. –

- Baby its pronounced Quidditch. – I said.

- Your mother is a really good Quidditch player herself. – Harry smiled at me.

And then we spent most of the night talking about Jenny, Harry and me of course, Jenny fell asleep on Harry's lap at 12:30.


	4. I'm glad you came back

Chapter 4- I'm glad you came back.

When I woke up the next morning I was in my room, and Jenny was sleeping next to me. Harry must have brought us here. I woke Jenny up, and we went down to breakfast. Mom was making waffles. Hermione was helping her. Ron was sitting in the table whit a bunch of parchment and a quill, writing something. Dad was correcting his grammar, which was pretty funny, because a 23 year old man had to know how to write. And Harry was just sitting there, smiling. I sat down next to Ron, and he cover up his parchments. I scowled at him. He smiled at me sarcastically.

- I love you little sister. - Ron said to me.

- Love you too. - Answered him.

- What you smiling about, Harry? You look like a grinning idiot. Wait you are a grinning idiot.

- Ron said to Harry.

- I'm just… happy, besides at least I don't look like a red haired monkey. –Harry answered.

Everyone laughed. I looked at him, and to my surprise he was looking at me, the same way he looked at me when I was in my 5th year, the way he looked at me after that glorious Quidditch match. Then it hit me, does he still love me? I asked myself, he broke up whit me because of Voldemort, and then we were together again, but I left, what if he still loves me? Should I go back to America? What about Jack? That question was out of the way, Jack was just a friend, a roommate. But he had taken my daughter and me in. But he got assigned to do that.

- Ginny, want to go play Quiditch whit me, Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry? - Ron asked me.

- I'd love to. - I answered him.

- Great, Harry go wake them up. - Ron said. Harry looked shocked. –What? They'd kill me, not you.-Harry got up and woke them up

In an hour or so, all 6 of us, along whit Hermione and Jenny went up the little clearing where we played when we where little. Jenny was announcing the game, whit a sonorous charm made by Hermione on her.

- Ron has the quafil, passes to Charlie, but Fred gets in the way.-

- I'm George. - Screamed the twin.

- Fine, the ugly screaming twin gets the quafil.-

- Jenny. – I screamed at her

- See that mom, you just lost the snitch because of screaming at me.-

- Hermione, please comment the game. - Begged Ron. So Hermione commented the game.

- Harry's almost there. NO! George you idiot, what did you hit him whit the quaffel for?-Asked Hermione screaming. I was in less than a second sitting next to him.

- Harry are you all right? - I asked him playing whit his hair.

- I'm just glad you're back- He told me. –Ginny, kiss me one more time.-

- Harry…I can't, I mean, I haven't seen you in four years, I can't just kiss you.-

- Than can I kiss you? – He asked me. I turned away from him.

- Harry, act your age. – I told him.

So we went back to the house and had dinner jokingly. The whole family was there. And when I say the whole family, I mean everyone. In fact I'll say the order we were sitting, dad was at the head of the table, to his right mom, then Fred and Angelina, Bill, Fleur and little Angelique, then Ron and Hermione, then me, and of course Jenny, then Harry, George and Charlie closed the table.

- I… have something to say. - Said Ron as he got up. - I've been waiting for the right moment, but I guess it's not getting better than this.-

He blushed, then pulled a small square box from his pocket, and looked at Hermione.

- Herms, will you marry me? - She fell of her chair, so I helped her get up. And look at her, a grin crossed my face.

- Yes. – She said and pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Everyone was happy, except me, because I wanted to get married to Harry.


	5. Will you forgive me?

Chapter 5- Will you forgive me?

That night I couldn't sleep, so I went down stairs for a cup of hot chocolate. To my great surprise I found Harry, sitting at the kitchen table. I looked at him expectantly.

- I just wanted a cup of chocolate. – He said.

- Me too. - He pulled out his wand and duplicated his cup. I sat down next to him.

- So you left to protect her from the Death Eathers? – I nodded. – Never once did you think of telling me? – I looked down.

- It was my fault, my burden to bear. I had no right to ruin your life.-

- You wouldn't have ruined it. It would have made it perfect. – I played whit my finger. – I was going to ask you to marry me the day you left. - I looked up. – It was my fault too. And besides it shouldn't even be a fault, we have a beautiful daughter. And now I'm asking you to give me the chance to do what I didn't do 4 years ago.-

-Will you forgive me? –

- For what? –

- For leaving. –

- I already did. –

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. There was nothing else in the world, just Harry and me. He was kissing me like no time had passed, and it was wonderful.

- I'm sorry I left.-

- I am too.-

And he kissed me some more.

The next morning I wake up, and smile, I was in his room, in his bed. Then I remembered him kissing me. I stood up, and opened the door. To my Surprise a little girl with black hair was sleeping there, on the floor. I picked her up and went inside the room, I put her on the bed, and woke Harry up. He hugged her, and woke her up.

- Jenny, I have something to tell you. – She looked at her father. – Your mother and I are getting married.-

When he said that I pictured myself getting married to him in a beautiful church. And Jenny hugging him. I smiled. We were the perfect family.

THE END

A/n: This is my first ff. So please don't be too harsh on me. Leave me reviews, I accept everything, even people telling me they hated it. Hope you like it.

With love.

Becky


End file.
